


Roomies.

by Yalitah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie Bradbury - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalitah/pseuds/Yalitah
Summary: What do you do when you have a crush on your roommate?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please help me make it better

The phone continued to ring out as Castiel Novak sat in the shower.

Once again, silence filled the bathroom. He contently began to hum to himself as the hot water ran over his skin, however, the serenity didn't last long enough. Castiel's phone started ringing again.

"This better be good," he sighed to himself, while turning off the shower and stepping out. He rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID.

Dean fucking Winchester.

He quickly thought to himself all of the reasons why his roommate could be trying to call him at 10pm on a Wednesday night. He muttered profanity under his breath before answering Dean's call.

"Hello Dean."

"Casssssiieeeee," Dean sloppily replied. He was obviously drunk. "Caannn you ples come and pick me up pretty please, Cassssie" he slurred.  
Castiel grunted into the phone and asked him for the address before telling him that he would be there in 15 minutes.

Cas was a nice guy, but he wouldn't do this for just anyone. You see, Castiel had a slight crush on this Dean Winchester fellow.

\--  
Okay, so Dean Winchester is 23 years old and had been Castiel's roommate for around six months now. Castiel (who was 24) was more of a reserved type of person in comparison to Dean. Novak has a small circle of friends. However, those who knew him well, knew that he was very sassy and confident when he got the chance to be. While Dean, on the other hand, was a very social butterfly. Regularly going out drinking with his friends, partying and constantly being the centre of attention. Not to mention, bringing a different person home almost every week. Dean was your typical badass playboy. However, deep down, there was more to him than his 'flirty macho man' persona that everyone knew him for.  
\--  
Castiel hung up on his roommate and walked into his room to get changed, deciding on his baggy sweats and an old t-shirt. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his car keys and infamous tan trench coat before leaving the house.

\-----

Castiel rather enjoyed driving through the city at night, as it was quite peaceful. The soft hum of traffic and the endless colours of the street lights, shops, bars and other cars passing by.

Castiel's GPS started making noise, telling him that he would reach his destination in 100 metres.  
"Yeah, well, my destination was my bed, but nooo...", he muttered to himself. Cas pulled onto the side of the road in front of a bar that Dean had given him the address to. He saw Dean and another person walking out of the bar. "Oh great, another toy for him to bring home, guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight", He complained to no one in particular.  

Dean's most well-known traits were that he was 'straight' and did not allow 'chick-flick moments' under any circumstances, but Castiel knew that every now and then he would bring home a guy and have incredibly 'chick-flick' moments. Cas asked about him bring guys home once, but all Dean did was laugh it off, and said he didn't remember. "Pssht, of course he doesn't" he had thought, laughing out loud.  
Castiel stayed quiet as the two guys got in his car. Dean in the front and other in the back.

"Cassie, please take us home," Dean whined. "Don't call me Cassie," Castiel said bluntly.  
"I don't know why I'm doing this," He thought. Yes he does...

As soon as Castiel put the parking brake on, both Dean and his one night stand jumped out of the car, almost running through the house to Deans bedroom. All while Castiel locked his car and walked to the door, taking his time to look at the beautiful night sky.

Cas locked the front door and could hear Dean now stumbling around the house mumbling to himself.  
"God dammit, he fell asleep- Son of a bitch".

Castiel walked to the kitchen finding Dean leaning on the counter. "Want to watch a movie Cas? My 'date' fell asleep."

"Sure why not."  
He knew that he should be reading over a contract with his latest customer because he has been procrastinating all day but he agreed anyway.

They both sat down on their couch. It was only a two person couch, so the two tall men had to sit awfully close to each other. Dean fumbled around on the remote until he found what he was looking for. Netflix. They began to watch Narnia. About 15 or so minutes in Cas spoke.

"What happened to boy toy you brought home?"

Dean chuckled.

"You should wake him up so he can get a ride home."

Half an hour later they dozed off to sleep to the sound of Narnia, Deans head resting on Castiel's shoulder.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i literally, very quickly, threw this chapter together. Soz not soz
> 
> ples give me constructive criticism because i need it

Around 8am the next morning they both woke to the sound of a chair being knocked over. The guy that Dean had brought home was trying to find his way out of the house, but before they could get up and say anything he was out the door.

"So much for a thank-you," Dean mumbled sarcastically. Still not moving his head from his roommates shoulder.

Cas groaned into Deans hair. However, he quickly registered that they had fallen asleep on the small sofa. And that Deans head was resting too comfortably on his shoulder with an arm around his waist. He subtly tried to get off the couch, making it less awkward for himself, but Dean, being as hungover as he was, refused to move his resting head and arm from Cas' body. He tried to wiggle his way out from under him but Dean tightened his grip around Cas, forcing him back down. Castiel let out an irritated sigh, implying his want for Dean to let him up, but the Winchester being the whinny hungover baby he was wanted to sleep longer with the warmth of his roommates body next to him.

"Not weird at all," Cas mumbled to himself.  
Dean had heard and decided to make a smart comment. "I know you want this to happen Cassie."

Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean knew that Cas was pan so every now and again he liked to make little joking comments about them getting together. BECAUSE THAT IS TOTALLY A STRAIGHT THING TO SAY.  
He always freaks out over those comments, thinking that his best friend Charlie had told Dean about his itty-bitty crush on his unattainable roommate.

Today though, Cas decided to talk back, "like you can talk Casanova, you say that you're straight and then turn around and bring home a guy every second week, psht" flicking his tongue at the end and winking.

Dean was somewhat taken back by this comment, making a light shade of pink appear on his entire face. He knew Cas was sassy but he never really talked back to Dean. He began to stutter his words, "I'm not g-gay."  
Although it came out as more of a question than a statement.

Castiel laughed, and walked away, leaving Dean to think to himself.

Cas had walked away, but the Winchester could hear him laughing to himself as he headed to his room. Dean knew he wasn't completely straight, but he knew that he wasn't gay either.

He continued to sit on the couch mindlessly flicking through the channels as he thought about what Castiel had said.

Finally he got up, deciding that he should take a shower. 

\---

-smut-

Dean grabbed a fresh towel from their linen cupboard and started walking to the bathroom.  
As soon as he got to the bathroom he quickly shut the door.

"Since I didn't get any last night I may as well." He thought.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest, smirking at himself in the mirror

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest, smirking at himself in the mirror.  
He pulled down his pants and underwear freeing his erection.  
He didn't even think twice about locking the bathroom door or turning the shower on to muffle the noise, knowing that Cas was probably sleeping or working on something.

Dean took hold of his now hard cock and started stroking it slowly, gradually increasing the pace of his hand.

He moved his hand up and down his throbbing erection while twisting his had simultaneously, as he imagined someone else s hand doing it, occasionally sliding his thumb over his slit. A soft growl formed in the back of his throat as he continued pumping his hand up and down his pulsating length, strangled moans escaping from his mouth; not wanting to be too loud.

Dean was too distracted by the sensations of thrusting into his hand to realise the bathroom door opening...

-Cas-

"There is literally no jobs going for college students in this fucking town, why is life so hard," he muttered annoyingly to himself.

Novak moved off his bed, leaving online job hunting until after his bathroom and snack break. He walked down the hall to the bathroom assuming that Dean had gone back to his room to sleep off his hangover. As usual.

He casually walked to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh shit."

Novak was standing there in shock from what he had witnessed. Dean masturbating. He wanted to turn away and run back to his room but it was too late; Dean had stopped what he was doing and turned to face him.

Dean locked eyes with his roommate, a shocked look on his face.

A shit eating grin spread eagerly across Deans face when he saw Cas hungrily glance up and down his toned body .

With blush covering his face, Cas thought to himself; "just act normal ... act normal my fucking ass gosh dammit"

"How do I make this less weird??!! ."Castiel said as he covered his eyes.

"Dean I am mentally scarred! I can't look at you the same way," he screaming over-dramatically while trying to ignore his twitching length.

"Take a picture, it will last longer babe," Dean teased.

Everything was still out in the open, it's not like Dean had anything to hide.

"Come on Cassie, give us a hug," Dean winked at Castiel while grabbing for his towel to cover his lower half.

Dean started walking towards Castiel, increasing his pace. "Oh no," Cas whispered. "Dean you better not do whatever I thin-." But it was too late, Dean started chasing him.

"Dean has a thing for tickling tickling me", Castiel remembered.  
He had almost ran around the entire house just to reach the safety of his room, melodramatically shouting like he was being threatened with murder. Without thinking, he ran straight into the chair that Dean's date had knocked over prior that day, leaving him lying on the ground, readying himself for the torture that Dean was about to inflict.

Without much warning Dean tripped over the fallen man, his towel dropping to the ground leaving a naked Dean on top of a laughing Cas.

Dean had been too determined to tickle his housemate to realise that his towel had fallen off of his body, leaving everything completely bare.

The Novak was laughing hysterically but soon realised that the Winchester's towel had fallen off, leaving him stark naked.  
Dean's naked body accidentally rubbed up against his crotch creating friction as Castiel continued to be tickled by his very attractive housemate, giving him a full hard on.

"Get oo-hahahah-off o-of me d-hahaha-Deee!" Is all Castiel could get out before finally pushing the man off of him. They both sat up, only inches from each other's faces, breathing heavily. "You lost your towel," he said, not breaking eye contact with his crush. It came out as barley as whisper.

Dean, now staring at the other mans lips broke from his trance and looked down at himself. He laughed as he had realised that he was hard again, trying to brush off the awkwardness; until he saw the outline of Cas' growing length through his sweats.

The two roommates looked at each other with a blush covering their faces for what seemed like minutes. There was so much sexual tension that you could cut it with a knife.

Of course Dean, being the smartass he was, said; "want any help with that" while winking at the blushing Cas

Of course Dean, being the smartass he was, said; "want any help with that" while winking at the blushing Cas.

"Ha-ha, very fun Dean." He said with a hint of envy.

For the next few very awkward, very silent hours, the roommates stayed in their rooms. Little did they know, they both had the same words circling in their heads: "I want (TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF) him."

\-------------------


	3. Part Three

Three days later

Dean and Castiel sat on their couch while Cas' best friend Charlie sat on the ground. Charlie had come over to force Dean to watch Sherlock because he had not seen it before.

Dean had his long bowed legs on Cas' lap due to their many arguments of how he needed to stop putting his feet on the coffee table; leading to the Winchester putting his legs on Cas' lap just to see if he will say anything about it.

Castiel never did. Secretly they both enjoyed it.

Dean was the first to speak.  
"Cas, man- um, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a sec?"

"But I don't want to miss the bro-ment," the redhead sighed.

Simultaneously rolling their eyes at Charlie, they got up to and walked to the kitchen

Simultaneously rolling their eyes at Charlie, they got up to and walked to the kitchen.

"M'sorry about other day, making you uncomfortable and shit man."

"It was only his pants that were uncomfortable," Charlie yelled from the lounge room. A blush covered Castiel's face as he quickly turned around to lean on the sink.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, why the fuck did I tell Charlie," Cas though.

Dean did a double take. Stammering the words coming out of his mouth. "Wh-what, I uhm, didn't, um, t-think you thought o-of me um, like thaAat." He dragged out the last work with a questioning tone, his eyes continued to glace from his roommate to the redhead.

Dean wasn't the one to normally be this flustered over a comment like that. But Cas was different. Castiel Novak wasn't like any of his one night stands. Castiel was his roommate. His friend. His crush?  
Dean suddenly began to laugh at how flustered he realised Cas was getting, but soon went quiet because he had realised that he was being too chick-flicky.

"Oh, uh, um, she didn't mean it like that Dean, she was joking , sorry for this confusion." Quickly trying to fix the now awkwardness between him and Dean.

Dean obviously tried to help the situation. "It's okay, the feeling is mutual."  
Castiel though to himself, "what feeling is mutual, the one when I may have a crush on you of perhaps it's the one where this is freaking awkward as heck even so, maybe it's the feeling that you just think I'm your weird roommate..."

"Maybe the mutual feeling is how you both secretly liked the way your wing-wangs were grinding on each other," Charlie shouted.

"Can you like butt out for one second? You've been hanging out with Sam too much!"

Cas tried to hold in a slight chuckle as his comeback.

"Ohkay, leeaving! Peace out bitches."

Welp, today has been eventful, i'm going to go back to my room," Cas mumbled.

He didn't get too far before Dean took hold of his wrist pulling him around.

"Hey Cas, buddy, why don't we just forget about this and have a drink, yeah?" Castiel nodded his head slowly.  
"Oh my chuck, I definitely need a drink after that." Castiel thought to himself.

\----

One hour later.

"You find a booth and I'll get us a drink, yeah?" Dean motioned Cas towards the booths at the bar.

Castiel and Dean small-talked for almost an hour, but of course someone else had Deans attention. She was at the bar behind Dean and Castiel's booth. She had long dark hair, done up with curls, her dark features and her slender body was emphasized by a tight navy dress with black thigh-high boots. She was beautiful, Cas had to admit.

Castiel couldn't concentrate while his crush was eye-fucking a pretty girl behind him, so he drank. After about five drinks the women strutted over, introducing herself to Dean, completely ignoring Cas. "Lisa, Lisa Braeden." She put out her hand for Dean to shake. When he took her hand to shake it Lisa moved and took a small handful of his leather jacket pulling him up and over to the bar stool she was previously at.

Cas started on shots, trying not caring anymore about his crush getting drunk and buying this Lisa chick endless drinks. He thought to himself about how rude Dean was for ditching him, but, he soon realized that you can make everything better by dancing. (Drunk Cas' train of thought is hella relevant to my life) He began to dance.

While Castiel was dancing, out the corner of my eye he could see Dean getting left at the bar all alone, he giggled to himself, "that's what he gets for ditching me." Winchester started stumbling his way to his roommate on the dance floor. Both him and Castiel were very, VERY drank.

The music was loud and hot, sweaty bodies were grinding on the dance floor. Both guys dancing their heart out. The dance floor started to get more crowed and Dean and Cas' bodies started grinding up against each other, they were both too drunk to care or realize who they were dancing up against. In the midst of there almost re-enactment of lover boy from dirty dancing, a girl with red hair, which you would have swore it was Charlie, came up to the two roommates squealing and saying something about them being cute and shipping it. Cas turned to face the man dancing behind him, moving his arms to around his neck, leaning up and kissing him with his new found confidence. At first Dean was shocked, not kissing back but he soon forgot about everything when he realized that he had wanted this since the moment he met Castiel Novak.

The red-headed girl, whom they had now been identified as Charlie squealed even more almost fainted while yelling "cannon."

They moved off of the dance floor, Castiel dragging Dean to the nearest bathroom stall. He just needed him, he needed to touch Dean, to be in Dean. He skimmed his hands down his roommates chest and moving them under the Winchesters shirt learning every centimeter his toned back, sending a jolt of electricity though Novaks finger tips. He wanted more. He needed it - and so did Dean.

Castiel pushed Dean up against the bathroom stall, moving his hand towards his pants. But before they got any further, of course Cas' clumsiness (and being drunk) ruined the heat of the moment. He fell sideways tripping over a toilet roll that was on the ground.

"Let's take this elsewhere," Dean breathed between kisses.

"Mmmnng," The man replied, nodding his head excitedly in return

They quickly walked to the front of the bar and jumped in the first available taxi. The ride home felt longer than usual. The two roommates were still both hazed from the alcohol. Dean was almost on top of Castiel, feeling him up and giving him sloppy kisses; making them both giggle. There was no awkwardness between the two, if only it was like this when the pair were sober.

Cas paid for the cab by chucking the driver whatever change he had in his back pocket, which seemed to be more than enough. Dean and Castiel stumbled to the door, the sexual tension getting thicker which each step. Cas opened the front door to their house but before Dean could close it Castiel had pushed him up against the door kissing him hungrily, Dean happily submitted. Castiel thought to himself, "hmm, didn't think dean was the kind of person to be a bottom" he giggled out loud at his though giving both him and Winchester a chance to take a breath.

"Cassie," Dean slurred, "You're a cool as guy."  
The blonde took Cas' hand and lead him to his bedroom. Castiel was too drunk to care that he was about to (hopefully) fuck his roommate - and almost six month long crush.  
Dean was super fricken' nervous, trying to play it cool. His mind was running laps, "HOLY SHIT AM I GOING TO HAVE THE SEX WITH CASTIEL FRICKEN NOVAK."

They had made it to his bedroom, Cas pushing Dean onto the bed, but not before he ripped off Deans red button up - which revealed his sun kissed skin.


End file.
